<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spit For Lube by mormarninja1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793253">Spit For Lube</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1'>mormarninja1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All characters are age appropriate, Anal Fingering, Crying, Day 3, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Not a lot of crying, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 3 - Crying </p><p>“Do you...do you wanna have sex?” It took Mighty a minute to really hear what Ray asked. </p><p>(Not a lot of crying but I’m still gonna count it!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mighty the Armadillo/Ray the Flying Squirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spit For Lube</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been travelling through desert towns for the past few weeks, each town different in their own unique ways with festivals and markets to see and explore. <br/>The boys usually set up their tent and gear on the outskirts of these towns, it was cheaper than hotels and they slept rough while travelling a lot, but the weather had turned bad and so a local Inn was their new home for the next few days.</p><p>It was late when they got to the Inn and they were lucky that the keeper even had a room available for them. <br/>But they got it, took the key and dropped their backpacks before flopping into the bed.</p><p>“This is the first bed we’ve had since that town with the Dove Festival...it’s been over a month!” Ray sighed out as he let his tired body sink into the soft duvet. Might laughs tiredly as he too let’s his body relax for the moment. </p><p>“I like the tent, it’s our own home that we don’t need to pay for!” He says as he looks at his companion, they are laying side by side, from this angle he could see Ray’s ears twitch and watch as his sky blue eyes open to look up at him.</p><p>“Sure...a home with no running water, no heating and no bed...I love the tent too, but we are gonna need to factor in more hotels and inns every few towns.” Ray had grown up quite a bit over the years, his timid and shy nature had left him and now he was more confident and more assertive in his own wants and needs. And with the way he’s looking at Mighty right now, it was very clear to the armadillo that he was being serious. </p><p>With an over dramatic sight Mighty smirked down at Ray. “Fine, fine! We’ll get a hotel every three stops yeah?” </p><p>Ray smiled up at him, blue eyes bright and lively. “Good!” With that one word reply the yellow squirrel pulled himself up and started to undo his bandana, he looked over his shoulder at Mighty who was still laying on the bed watching him.</p><p>“It’s late, I wanna get changed out of these clothes and sleep. You gonna join me? Or are you just gonna sleep in your dirty clothes again?” His voice was playful as he continued to strip in front of Mighty. </p><p>They had been together since Ray was a kid and over the years had grown so close that they could joke about anything and share anything between them. Some saw them as brothers but in reality it was a lot more than that, they shared everything and there were no secrets between them.<br/>When Ray was old enough to really know what love was he confessed his feelings to Might. It was hard at first, the age difference worried them both but they agreed that once Ray was eighteen they would work it out.<br/>Ray’s now eighteen and they had been openly dating for just over six months.</p><p>“I’m just enjoying the view~” Mighty watched as Ray’s cheeks turned red, the squirrel blushed so easily. With that said Mighty decided Ray had a good point, he had been wearing these clothes for two days of travelling. He too pulled himself up and started to change, catching Ray’s eyes on him every now and then. </p><p>Once stripped the squirrel slipped into the bed, making himself comfortable as he waited for his partner to join him. <br/>Mighty didn’t take long ether, chucking his boxers into the pile of clothes and joining Ray under the covers. </p><p>As soon as he was under he moved to spoon Ray, this was their preferred sleeping position even though it was hard to do in their smaller sleeping bag, the bed made it perfect for them to cuddle up together like this. </p><p>“Shower in the morning?” Mighty asks as he nuzzles into the back of Ray’s head, Ray nods and hums in agreement as he turns the lamp off. </p><p>The room now cast in darkness they could both hear the rain pelting against the window as they cuddle closer.</p><p>Mighty could feel his body become heavy and as he started to drift Ray’s voice brought him back from the edge of sleep. “Mighty?” It’s quiet and soft, almost like he didn’t want to wake him.</p><p>“Yeah?” His voice probably sounded tired but he didn’t care as he shook himself more awake to talk to Ray.</p><p>“Do you...do you wanna have sex?” It took Mighty a minute to really hear what Ray asked. Sure they had been together for six months but they hadn’t done too much, handjobs and blowjobs were as far as they had gone and they hadn’t talked about actual sex between them yet. So Mighty was caught a little off guard by this.</p><p>“Uhhh-what?” Not the smoothest reply he had ever given and he could feel Ray nervously twitch in his arms.</p><p>“It’s-it’s just-...we’re in a bed and-, I thought maybe...ya know? This could be good? Or not! It’s fine!” Ray was trying to ease himself, it was obvious that he had been thinking about this since the moment they got into the bed now from Mighty’s view. </p><p>He ran his hand down Ray’s arm and kissed the back of his head. “Hey~ you’re ok...if you wanted something more all you need to do is ask~” He continued to run his free hand through Ray’s fur easing his little lover’s nerves.</p><p>“Sorry...I just didn’t know how to ask…” Ray was looking over his shoulder at Mighty, it was dark but they could both make out each other in the darkness.</p><p>“We don’t have lube or condoms, I was gonna get some tomorrow for us.” Mighty kissed a trail from Ray’s shoulder to his cheek before nuzzling into his tan cheek. </p><p>Ray nodded and nuzzled back. “I know, but we’ve used spit in place of lube before and I trust you so I’m fine with you not using a condom!” Ray now moved to lay on his back, looking up at Mighty. “I...I wanted this for a while and...I really want it to be with you…”</p><p>Mighty smiled and kissed Ray’s forehead, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb under his eye. “You need to tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop ok?” </p><p>Mighty could feel more than see Ray’s excitement, he felt as Ray wiggled in excitement and as Ray frantically nodded. “Yes! I promise! Please Mighty!” </p><p>With that said Mighty moved to kiss Ray, soft and gentle, tongue’s sliding together as both mobians moaned and hummed into the kiss. <br/>Mighty had one arm under Ray’s neck and used that hand to play and massage Ray’s ear and head. With his free arm and hand he slowly trailed down Ray’s chest, rubbing over his sensitive nipples and earned a whine as his hand continued downward, over his stomach and finally placed itself around Ray’s growing member. </p><p>A moan left Ray as he thrust his hips up into Might’s hand. “Hmm~ You really want this~?” He whispers into Ray’s ear as he licks along the edge of it. A high pitch whine and another thrust up is his reply as Ray gathers his thoughts. “I-I want it! Mighty please!” </p><p>Ray spread his legs wide and gave a few more thrusts into Mighty’s hand before stopping and looking up into Mighty’s eyes. Mighty smirked knowing that Ray wanted more and let go of his member, the little whine that left Ray’s lips could break Mighty’s heart but he needed his only free hand now. </p><p>He brought his hand up to Ray’s lips, he didn’t need to say anything as Ray opened his mouth and let two fingers slip into his mouth. He moaned around them as he licked and sucked on them, Mighty couldn’t hold in a groan of his own as he felt Ray’s soft mouth around his fingers.</p><p>After a minute Mighty decided to pull his fingers out. “Remember and tell me if you want to stop.” Ray nodded and wiggled his hips, trying to get as comfortable as possible.</p><p>Mighty slid his hand past Ray’s dick and slid his fingers between his ass, sliding along his body till he found Ray’s entrance. <br/>He rubbed around the ring of muscle before starting to push both fingers in, Ray gasps and his legs go tense, his ass clenches around the tips on Mighty’s fingers. “Hey~ you gotta relax for me Ray~” </p><p>“Y-yeah! I’m-I’m, yeah just- relaxing now!” His voice sounds a little high pitched to Mighty but he does feel Ray’s muscles relax a little, enough that he can slide more of his fingers into Ray’s ass. </p><p>Ray’s legs twitch, his ass clenches again and a gasp of air is all Mighty feels and hears as he finds Ray’s prostate. The little flying squirrel moans out as Mighty rubs over it again and starts to tremble in his arms. “I-I feel—“ Another whine leaves tan lips mid sentence as Mighty starts to massage his prostate. </p><p>“Your ok~ I've got you~” Mighty whispers as he kisses along Ray’s ear and starts to slide his fingers in and out slowly. </p><p>Ray is trembling, moaning and whining as Mighty starts to stretch him and rub over his prostate. “D-d-don’t s-stop! P-please-please-“ His voice is broken and stuttering with every word. </p><p>Mighty hums and kisses his way down to Ray’s lips, placing soft kisses over Ray’s tan cheek he freezes as his lips feel hot tears under them. <br/>Pulling away to look down into Ray’s eyes, trying to see if he’s in pain. “Are you ok? Am I hurting you?” As Might spoke he began to slowly pull his fingers out, but Ray rushed to grab his wrist and stop him. </p><p>“NO! No don’t stop please! It-It’s so good, it feels so good!” Ray’s huffing out breaths as he tries to keep Mighty’s fingers inside of him. Rolling his hips to try and encourage Mighty to finger him again.</p><p>Mighty remembers stray tears leaving Ray’s eyes the first time he sucked Ray’s dick and towards the end of the first time he helped Ray with a handjob. <br/>Maybe Ray just tears up when his body feels good? Mighty wanted to ask why but with the way Ray was whining and moving it would have to wait.</p><p>Mighty pulled his fingers fully out, hearing the cry of despair leave Ray before he slipped his fingers back into Ray’s mouth again. “Need more spit~” Ray nodded and coated the fingers in more spit than before. Mighty pulled them out and went straight back to fingering his ass. </p><p>Stretching and massaging his yellow lover's entrance he knew this wouldn’t be enough, he needs real lube and more time to prepare Ray for the real thing. So he slid his fingers into the knuckle and began to only massage his prostate.</p><p>Ray cried out of bliss as Mighty did this, it felt so good as Ray threw his head back moaning loudly. His body was trembling, one hand gripping the bed sheets and the other now rubbing himself in time with Mighty’s fingers. </p><p>Mighty ran his lips over Ray’s cheek again, feeling hot tears running down his cheek, he kissed and licked over them trying to soothe him. Ray turned his head into Mighty’s, foreheads pressed together, Ray gasping for breath and Mighty pulling him closer as he started to thrust his fingers against his prostate harder.</p><p>“Mighty-mighty-MIGHTYMIGHTY—!!!” Is all Ray can cry out as he comes, his legs joilt, his ass clenches, his body goes rigged and he buries his face into Mighty’s neck.</p><p>The come down is slow and Mighty slips his fingers out the moment Ray’s body starts to relax again. His body is still trembling with the aftershock of coming so hard but he’s gaining enough sense again to pull away from Mighty’s neck and look up at him. </p><p>“I-I came...before we-I’m sorry…” He’s panting heavily and his cheeks are stained with tears as he looks into Mighty’s eyes. </p><p>“Shhh...just wait there.” Mighty spat into his hand and grabbed his forgotten member. Rubbing over the tip and stroking down his shaft he looked over Ray’s trembling body, he kissed down Ray’s wet cheeks, kissing his neck and listening to Ray moan. </p><p>He picked up his pace, stroking himself faster and harder, thinking about Ray, the noises he made, how he felt round his fingers...how his eyes looked glazed over as shiny from the tears. </p><p>“Mighty?” Ray’s soft voice brought him over the edge, coming into Ray’s stomach and hip.</p><p>A few moments pass as the two come down together, Ray cuddling into Mighty as the bedsheets are pulled over him. <br/>Mighty ran his and over Ray’s cheek, drying it as best he could, before he kissed Ray’s head.</p><p>“We...we can work more on it tomorrow...with real lube ok?” Ray nodded as he slowly drifted off into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!<br/>Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!</p><p>And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>